


True Reality

by teeth_xX



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: post game doki doki lierature club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeth_xX/pseuds/teeth_xX
Summary: blank.nothingness.surrounding me.where am I?where is everyone..“these were all of the thoughts consuming my mind as my life flashed before my eyes, and my world collapsed into nothingness. not dark, but not light. neither there nor here. just... nothing.”**********Monika has deleted the members of the literature club, but she forgot to finalize her decision before deleting herself, resulting in the members being left behind, hidden in the game files.Told from Natsuki’s pov.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing outside of school obv ^_^ so criticism is encouraged, I only want 2 improve !! Also, ill start working on chapter one the second i finish posting this :D also, sorry this is so short pff-

PROLOGUE

blank.

nothingness.

surrounding me.

where am I?

where is everyone..

These were all of the thoughts consuming my mind as my life flashed before my eyes, and my world collapsed into nothingness. not dark, but not light. neither there nor here. just... nothing. thoughts race through my head as fast as lightning as i try and remember why and how i got here. The last thing i remember is… flashing white lights; and glitching.. pain... blood. “What happened?! C’mon dummy you have to figure this out!!!!” I said before see my life flash before my eyes, and realized what had happened, and the events leading up to this.. confusing event.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is greeted by her friend Yuri, when a glitch occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 is out finally!! not the longest, but i worked hard on it, and i think thats all that matters :D also, if you cant tell (which you probably cant lmaO-) natsuri (natsuki x yuri) will be implied :) comfort ship go BRRRRR-

I look around and pinch myself, to be sure i wasn't dreaming. Honestly I wish I were, but alas, nothing. “Then this is really happening, huh?” i said aloud. Suddenly I heard footsteps, coming from what seemed to be a mile away. It was so empty I could hear every small noise. hell, i could probably hear a pin drop!

I see the tall purple-haired girl running towards me, and start to sprint. “NATSUKI?!” she shouted. “YURI?! IS THAT YOU? CMERE, DUMMY!!” I replied. I thought she was.. Dead? I remember shrieking at the sight of her dead body on the literature club floor. During the short time before I was deleted, I missed her with my whole being. We crash into each other as we meet. “W-where are we?” yuri said, her face full of shock and fear. “How should i know?!” i replied, i mean i know just about as much about this as her; absolutely nothing!!

We start to discuss the possibilities of how this happened, and more importantly, how we would find sayori and monika-

M̶̥o̢̤ͬ̌̂n͖̓͒͌̔̑ȋ͕̻͎͖̹͔̘ͤ̾̚k̰̎͞a̡ͤͤ

M̹̣̩̈́ͮ͂̋̾̀ͯ̄õ͏̵͚n̲̽̅ͣ̍͛͢į̘͎̩̖͈̪̽́ͅḳ̛͓̖͉̞ͥ͟a͉̘̮̠̩̣̾̃̄ͦ

M̴̨̼̤̦͖̜͙͈̞͚̝͍̜͔̋ͥ͋̀͗́͋̊̐̇ͮͦ̕ͅơ̘̙̥̤̰͕͓̦͍̼͔̠̳͍̥͎͇ͦ͂̆ͪ̎͌͑͗̐ͪ͂ͦͨ̌̊̍ͨ̓͡n̔͌ͯ͏̖͖̰̞͍͇͚̤ḭ͍͙̹̥̮͍̠̇ͧ̚͢͞k̴̨̗̤̣ͦ̈ͮ̀̅͂ͪͧͮ͜a̶̸̛̜̺̦̜̣͎̦͓̟͎̬͖͕͎̓̽̊͐ͨ̾̄͝

  
M̆ͬ̓̈ͧ͒ͥ̅̍̏̉ͪ͏̸̩̪͍͚̕ ͦ͐͂͂͏̸͝͏̲̝̭̼̟̪̰̲͔͈ǫ̸ͫͤ̊̏̌͋̽̔ͬ̃ͮ͏̳̭͙͖̹̤͍̦̳̤̳̫̟̬̯̩ ̋͒̃̔̐͒͊ͫ̾͒̃̋͑̓ͫ̚҉͏̢̤̫̗̘̹̪͔͔̝͙͔̭͉̙n̵̼̫͈̫̭̩̗̺̳͍͖͕̩̟̜̥͂ͣ̌ͬ̊ͧͅ ̯͙͙̻̲͕̝̖͙̬̳̳̯̋ͭͧ́̃̕ͅi̶̷̡̩̩͎̜̰̖̙̲̪̮͆̂ͣ̒͌̉̽̚ ̷̨̞̼̦̻̺̺̞͈̙͎̤̲̞̻̗͉͙ͣ̐̒̏̂͒̑̈́̏̀̃ͨ̔̋ḵ͈͉̠̮̺̩̯͉͓̺̥̦͇͇͖ͩͤ̓ͨ̌̎̀̀͆͊͋̈̇̈́ͬͭ͠ ̨ͨ̊͆̍̈͏̧̻͇̪̝̻͖̰̗̮̳̝̣͖̘̤͝ͅa̷̙̹͈͎̥̬̰͖͙̦̦̽̾͗ͤ͒͜

My ears start to ring and the world starts to shake at even the thought of her.  
Her. M- i shouldn't risk it and think of *her* name again, i don't want that to happen again. I look over in Yuri's direction to see her shaking in fear, as I look behind me to see it.

“It”, being a glitch in the wall, if I could even call it that. More like a barrier, but that wasn't the point. Before we could investigate, I heard another set of footsteps from far away. I see a bright, springy, coral-haired girl sprinting towards us. I recognize her, as our old friend Sayori. I hadn't seen her in what felt like forever! Back when she.. Hung herself, *she* glitched every single piece of evidence she had even existed.

“NATSUKI AND YURI!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU GUYS!!” she says, practically pushing us over. We explain the situation, and start investigating the glitch.


End file.
